Yu-Gi-Oh! Ascension
by Neckee777
Summary: Leo Akida duels for a love of the game, so when Raiden Technologies announce their Survival Island Duellist Challenge, he knows he needs to be a part of it. But sinister forces pluck the strings in the background, and what Leo thought was a simple tournament could turn out to be anything but... Accepting OCs! See inside!
1. Intro, OC Submission Form, and Prologue

_Hey!_

 _Yeah, you there! Hi, how's it going?_

 _Listen, I gotta be honest with you. If you told me a year ago that someone would be writing a story about my exploits, my duelling career, I would've laughed. Honestly, I would've. But fast forward a year and, well, a lot has happened. It's the past for me now, but it's the future for you, which I guess means you can change it a little bit. Besides, who ever let the truth get in the way of a good story?_

 _When this guy, this kid as unheard of us I was, this Neckee777, came to me and sat me down and said "Listen, I want to write about your story," I couldn't help but feel a little surprised and a little flattered. Also a little confused. So I looked into him a little bit, and found out he's tried his hand at writing a bunch of times but struggles finishing his stuff. That's not to say he doesn't try real hard. I guess sometimes his motivation escapes him. I can't say I know that feeling, because when the cards go down I need to finish the duel, but maybe it's something you can relate to. Something you can forgive him for._

 _He talked me into it, regardless. He had a killer pitch, too._

 _Basically, the idea is to power his story using community input. That means that the world and the supporting cast are all crafted and grown from the readers, y'know, this awesome community. He told me he wants people to submit their OCs for what he tells me will be a "classic Yu-Gi-Oh! story", whatever the hell that means..._

 _That was his pitch to me, anyway. My pitch to you is to help him out, because this is an exciting time. New and interesting characters to duel? New friends? New rivals? How can I turn that down!? I don't know what will come of this, but hopefully it'll be something totally kickass, that we can all read and say we had a fun time. So send in those OCs! And I'm sure I speak for Neckee777 as well when I tell you this: Thanks in advance._

 _\- Leo_

* * *

 **OC SUBMISSION FORM** (to be PM'd)

 **Name:** Your characters name. Woo!

 **Age:** How old is your character?

 **Appearance:** A description of your characters physical traits, from height, weight, eye colour, hair style, the clothes they wear, and other such details.

 **Personality:** A description of your characters personality and how they interact with other people.

 **Bio:** A brief exposition of your characters history.

 **Deck List:** Arguably the most important part of submitting an OC for this project, this section is where you put the cards your character uses when the cards go down. No god cards, sacred beasts, or other equally legendary cards. No pendulums please. Everything else I can handle, but pendulums are just... *shivers* Archetype-specific decks are fine, but creative decks are great! Original cards are accepted! But I obviously need all the information of the card to use it - plus they need to be approved, just for narrative reasons. Shouldn't be too much of a hassle though. Oh! Also, if you could format the list like Monsters, Spells, Traps, Extra Deck, that'd be gold. Thanks heaps.

 **Battle Strategy:** A description of how your character duels. Please note that I'm writing for narrative above gameplay, so if your deck has some convoluted method of pulling out heaps of high level, high power monsters on the first turn then it probably won't happen that way in the story. Sorry fam.

 **Status:** Your characters place in the story! We have Companion (the "best friend" role), Rival (the "recurring character" role), Enemy (the "up-in-your-grill" role), or Misc (the "Let's duel!" role). As it stands, looking for some Companions and maybe a Rival for Leo. For context, Leo is 16, and a school student.

 **Other:** If there's anything else you want me to know about your character, this is the place to put it.

I think that's about it. Wow. You feel that? Feels like anticipation. I'm actually real excited about getting into this story. I have a love of community OCs just because the characters people come up with are phenomenal, and I love the idea of a story where everyone can feel like there's a piece of them there. Of course, the pressure goes on me to do all of your characters justice, and I promise I'll try. If you have any questions about the story context, or any questions about Leo, or any questions at all really please PM me, and I'll do my utmost to answer. Anyway...

Before I dive into the prologue, I just want to say thanks. By sending in OCs you're helping me build a world that's more than me, more than just my idea. And I think there's something pretty cool about that. So please, do me a huge favour: read, review, and most importantly enjoy! Seriously, have an absolute blast. This is supposed to be a fun project, in the vein of the show and the card game that I loved as a kid, and continue to enjoy. I think I've crapped on too long. Let's get into it...

* * *

If not for the screen, the room would have been pitch black.

The large LCD display bathed the office in an artificial glow, giving the room an unsettling feeling. At the far end of the office there was a desk, and behind the desk a high-backed chair, facing away from the door and toward the display on the wall.

The screen cycled through images of streets, bustling with people going about their daily business. People worked, shopped, took the commute, spent time with each other, and many, many people were duelling. The holographic monsters were on every other street corner, drawing in crowds of people who would grin and cheer or simply watch and enjoy. This was Duel Monsters. It took the world by storm all those years ago, and continued to captivate the minds of all people to this day. It had become the worlds largest competitive sport, and the worlds richest recreational industry. It truly was the worlds game.

The image on the screen flickered and solidified to a shot of two young men out the front of a school, in the middle of a duel.

"Found you," the man in the chair said to himself. He touched a button on his chair and the video zoomed in.

He eyed one of the boys - a black-haired youth with a lean frame and green eyes. He wore a red hoodie over a black shirt, and the singular red highlight in his hair assured he could be picked out in a crowd. A permanent grin was fixed to his face, and as he made his final play a red-winged creature flew towards his opponent, spear ready for battle. The students assembled threw their arms up in a cheer, and the man knew that the black-haired youth had won.

The man smiled. This was the outcome he expected.

Behind the man, his phone crackled to life. The voice of his assistant echoed throughout the room.

"Mr Raiden," a woman's voice, slightly distorted by the speakerphone rang out. "Alastair is here to see you."

Raiden swivelled on his chair, pressing some buttons on his chair.

"Thank you, Nina. Send him in."

"As you wish, sir."

The LCD screen behind Raiden rose into the roof, revealing the window behind it. From his office, Raiden could look over the skyline of New Domino City, and the view never failed to stun him every morning.

The door to the office opened, and a young man with cyan hair and dark eyes entered.

Alastair Raiden looked a lot like his father. The hair and the eyes were the same, but Alastair's was fractionally shorter, only reaching his mid-back whereas his fathers reached his waist. He had the same lean frame, and the same angular cheekbones. He wore a loose-fitting white shirt under a tanned coat, and black pants with brown loafers.

Raider stood to greet him, hands out wide. "My son."

Alastair nodded in reply. "Dad."

The two sat down on opposite ends of the desk and sat in silence for a brief moment.

"I assume since you're here, your event is finally ready?" Raiden inquired.

Alastair nodded. "Oh yeah. The island has finished construction. I just filmed the commercial. The publicity team will handle coverage and distribution, and our negotiations with the Duellist Broadcasting Network came to a close just the other day. It's an exciting time."

"Indeed," Raiden said. "It's good to see that your childhood dream is finally coming to fruition."

"Tell me about it," Alastair chuckled.

Raiden reached into a draw and withdrew two glasses, followed by a clear bottle filled with what Alastair recognised as whiskey. Raiden poured them both a glass and held his up.

"Let's drink," he started. "To your success."

"Cheers."

They clinked glasses and both men threw back their drink. It took everything for Alastair not to gag at the taste, and he felt the liquid trace its path down his chest.

"Thank you for lending me the money to get this going," Alastair said. "It means a lot."

"Nonsense," Raiden waved the thanks away. "I had the opportunity to help you fulfil an ambition, of course I would do all in my power to help it blossom. Besides," he gestured around the office, "this empire will be yours one day. Just," he hesitated. "Just make sure Leo Akida gets his invite."

"Already sorted," Alastair said, standing from the chair. "He'll be getting it with the first wave of tickets. Now I have to organise some minor administrative details. I'll take my leave." Alastair bowed politely to his father and left the room.

When his son was gone, Raiden let a triumphant smile creep onto his face.

"At last," he said to no one in particular. "The plan is finally underway..."


	2. Episode One: Two Turns

_**Episode One: Two Turns**_

For the rest of the day, Leo was hailed as some kind of schoolyard hero, and although he did what he did because it was right, he rather enjoyed the fame that came with it.

"Leo! Good job on trouncing that bully."

"Hey Leo, thanks for putting that guy in his place."

"Dude, good work. Mad respect."

"Hey Leo. What you did back there... Well, I think it was really cool."

Eventually the bell rang, signalling students to make their way back to classes. Leo picked his way through the hall, eventually finding his locker. He drew the combination code on the front panel and the metal slid open, revealing his things, few as they were: two exercise books, a pencil and a pen, his timetable, and a brown paper bag with yesterday's lunch in it. He took off his duel disk and put it in the locker, swapping it for the books and the writing tools. He checked his timetable and groaned loudly.

"English," he said to himself, looking up to the ceiling. "Nothing ruins my day like English..."

He kept his eyes fixed to the ceiling for some moments before a smile split across his face.

"Eh, it could be worse."

* * *

When he got to the classroom he took his seat and slammed his head down on the desk. Students were standing around and gossiping since the teacher hadn't arrived yet, some shooting sideways glances his way.

He heard the scuffling of someone sit down in the desk in front of him, and the noise of the chair brushing against the carpet as it was turned around.

Leo looked up at met the blue-eyed gaze of his long-time friend.

"Oh. Hey Hikari."

Although the two both had black hair and blue eyes, that's where the similarities ended. Where Leo's was short and spiked with a red highlight in his fringe, Hikari's was long and straight and went down to the middle of her back. She was shorter than Leo by about five inches, and over her school uniform she wore a black hoodie.

"Leo, what were you doing at lunch?" The girl in front of him asked. "Everyone's saying that you thwarted a bully in a game of Duel Monsters."

Leo grinned and leaned back in his chair. He put his hands behind his head. "Well, everyone would be right."

Hikari gave a slight smile and shook her head. "Sounds like you, alright."

A group of girls in the corner of the room giggled, and Leo noticed they were looking in his direction.

"Friends of yours?" He asked Hikari, gesturing to the group with a nod of his head.

She looked behind her at the girls and looked back, visibly angrier. "No. They won't stop spreading dumb rumours." She glowered at them and the group immediately shut up and made their way to their desks sheepishly.

 _The power of the glare,_ Leo thought with amusement. _I have been a victim of that glare._

"I tried talking to them but they just don't listen to anything," she said.

"Maybe I could duel some sense into them."

"It's always duelling with you, isn't it?" But she said it in good humour.

Leo laughed.

"LEO!"

The shout silenced everyone in the room. The door burst open, and standing there was a gangly kid whose glasses sat crooked on his face. His dirty blond hair hung in shambles in front of his eyes, but despite his decrepit appearance his uniform was the epitome of neatness. He had a satchel slung over his shoulder and a phone clung tightly in his left hand.

"Travis?" Leo was surprised, to say the least.

The newcomer - Travis - fixed his glasses and spied Leo in the room. He bounded over to him, unaware of the eyes of everyone else following his movements.

"Two things," Travis began, thrusting his phone into Leo's face. "One: someone caught the best part of your duel with Brant on camera."

"What? Who?!" Leo demanded.

"I don't know, but it's been circulating. Look."

Leo took the phone off of Travis and pressed play on the video. The quality of the video was pretty good, but the audio was a little distorted. Nevertheless, Leo knew what was going on. It was him, after all.

" _What are you laughing at, jerkstain?"_

That was Brant and his colourful insults.

" _Two turns,"_ video Leo said.

" _What?"_

" _In two turns I'll win this duel."_

Leo watched as, true to his word, two turns later Brant was resting on a not-so-healthy 0 Life Points.

"Wow, Leo," Hikari was looking over his shoulder at the video. "That was a pretty bold prediction."

Leo shrugged away the statement just as Travis snatched the phone away.

" _My Dad's gonna hear about this!"_

" _I'm not scared of your Dad, Brant. Now make amends for what you did. You know how."_

Cheering.

"How good is that?" He said. "I need to send this out."

"Do you have to?"

"Sorry, already done." Travis' tone indicated he wasn't sorry at all. "Thing two," he continued, "is that Raiden Technologies has just announced an upcoming Duel Monsters tournament like nothing we've ever seen before! It's being run by Alastair Raiden. The ads are all over the New Domino CBD since it was announced, like, twenty minutes ago."

Leo perked up. The Duellist Broadcasting Network normally had videos of local tournaments or reruns of big events from years and years ago. If a new global tournament was coming, that made for exciting television, and the Duel Monsters hype train would be making a stop at every single persons house, which meant - for Leo - he'd have a lot of chances to duel a lot of people in the future.

"It's like an island survival thing," Travis was saying. "You get dropped on an island with rations and equipment and stuff, and you have to survive, basically. But when you meet other duellists, it's gloves off. It's like Raiden Technologies just took these two mediums and smashed them together into this one awesome television cocktail."

"Well do we know what island it is?" Leo asked.

"No. But, it was _built_ specifically for this tournament. And hopefully a whole bunch of tournaments like it in the future."

"They just built an island?" Leo said, dumbfounded. "Whoa..."

"Do we know who's participating in this tournament?" Hikari asked.

"Anyone," Travis said.

Leo almost jumped out of his chair with excitement. "What do you mean anyone? Anyone like you? Anyone like _me_?!"

Travis was nodding furiously. "Yeah, anyone! Twenty-eight of the worlds best have been invited to the tournament, but there's another one-hundred invitations that are being distributed openly to anyone who can prove themselves."

"That hardly seems fair," Hikari looked thoughtful. "We'll just end up seeing the worlds' best duel each other. And we've seen that hundreds of times."

Travis was already shaking his head. "Alastair Raiden made a formal statement alongside the announcement. He says there are safeguards in place to ensure that the elite and the unheard of both have an equal chance of coming in first place."

"I'll believe that when I see it..." Hikari muttered to herself, then flashed a grin at Leo. "But if there are a hundred places open, then I don't see why you can't get an invite Leo!"

Leo rocked back on his chair. "Yeah... Imagine that. I wonder how long I'd last in a competition like that. Wouldn't be anything like the competitions at the Card Shop, I can tell you that much. Hey, what's the day?" Leo added, breaking his train of thought.

"It's Wednesday," Hikari said patiently, as if it she'd answered this question a few times already today.

Leo perked up. "That means there'll be new cards in stock tomorrow! I wonder if Bruno will have any more cards for my Phoenix Fighters..." And as if on cue, Leo procured the metal box at his side and clicked it open. Inside it held cards - one compartment for the main deck and another for the extra deck. Leo's extra deck only housed a few cards, unlike some of the other kids, but he didn't care. His main deck was where he shone.

Even though it resembled a simple deck box, the Raiden Technologies Deck Reader (or ) was a device that functioned in unity with their signature Duel Disk. When attached to the Duel Disk, the scanned a deck and fed that information into the Disk, which then used a computer to shuffle the deck and project the hardlight holograms used as "cards" in the game of Duel Monsters. The was also fitted with a fingerprint scanner as simple biosecurity, so that the owner of the box was the only one who could open it. It was a basic idea that took off at release, and even though the was relatively cheap to manufacture and sell, it earned Raiden Technologies a pretty penny to this day.

"Anyway," Travis said, eyes fixed to the screen of his phone. "I better go before I get busted by your teacher. And mine."

He left the room in a scuffle.

Hikari couldn't help but shake her head. "That boy. Always in such a hurry to get somewhere. I wonder what he does all day?" She looked at Leo, who still thumbed through his cards. She sighed. "You're as hopeless as he is," she said quietly, although she knew that there was no chance Leo had heard her. Once his head was in the game of Duel Monsters, it took a miracle to get it out again.

* * *

When the bell that signalled home-time rang, students were rushing out the door in a matter of seconds. Like most school days, this one came to an end. As Leo and Hikari walked down the steps of the main building Leo spied kids setting up Duel Disks in the yard and on the street already, a full afternoon of both intense and casual competition guaranteed to follow. There seemed to be more duellists than ever today, meaning that Alastair Raiden and his announcement had thrown the city into a Duel Monsters frenzy.

"It's basic marketing," Hikari said as they were walking. They'd made their daily pitstop at the open-air foodcourt that had been built between the city and the neighbouring suburbs.

"The company needs to create public interest in their tournament so that it will increase business," she continued between bites of her sushi. "A tournament like that costs a lot of money to start, let alone run and promote and air on TV. And with competitive tickets available to anyone - free tickets, even - it would cost even more! That's why they need to appeal to the public. The excitement is what drives them towards a profit, if not a break even point."

Leo was nodding along. "Interesting. Now the real question is how I get me one of those tickets. I guess I should've asked Travis how they were being distributed. If anyone would know it'd be him. Hey, is your dad going to get an invite?"

Hikari shifted on her feet a little bit. "It's... hard to say. He's _technically_ retired, but not... officially, I guess is the word I'm looking for."

"So, maybe?"

"Maybe."

Leo chuckled to himself. "Imagine if I scored an invite and ended up duelling your dad."

"You have duelled my dad," Hikari reminded him. "And he beat you. Three times in a row."

"Yeah, but that was years ago."

"It wasn't that long ago."

The two laughed.

"Well if it isn't Akida and his ditzy little fangirl." The voice cut through the foodcourt like a knife. Students, workers, and casual passerby's stopped dead in their tracks.

Leo and Hikari turned to see Brant and his gang of lackies on the far side of the foodcourt. The bully wore a cap on backwards, and a heavy wool coat. The smug smirk on his face only magnified when his grunts behind him giggled like toddlers. A Duel Disk sat on his arm, the deck ready to go.

"You better take that back," Leo called. "Or is one beating too few for you today, Brant?"

All of Brant's grunts started to make "Oooo" sounds, but Brant shut them up with a glance.

"Just leave us alone, Brant," Hikari said.

"You better keep your bitch muzzled, Akida. Dogs don't like it when people bite back."

"That's enough Brant." Leo's expression grew dark. "It's one thing to go after me, but it's something else to go after one of my friends. If you have a problem, we'll settle it between the two of us."

Brant raised his hands in mock surrender. "Of course. I forgot you were the noble type." His goons snickered. "You see, there _is_ a problem, Leo. Today, at lunch, you made a fool of me. Took my pride," he activated his Duel Disk and raised his arm in challenge. "I'm here to take it back."

Leo was already retrieving his own Duel Disk from his bag. He slipped it over his left forearm and loaded his deck box. The technology flickered to life, the green hardlight platform materialising. Nodes around the foodcourt lit up as they recognised a game about to commence, and the computers in the cities' electrical grid scanned the area where it would project the holograms of the cards in play. Leo blinked twice fast and then hard once, activating his Duel Lens.

"Hikari," he said, handing her his backpack. "Keep this safe for me. Make your way home. I'll catch up to you."

"But Leo -"

" _Hikari._ " The word was laced with urgency. "Please."

His friend nodded and took the backpack, and turning on her heel, she began to make her way through the streets that would lead first to Leo's house, and then later to hers.

Leo took a deep breath, the anticipation of the duel building in his gut. "I hope you're ready, Brant."

The words LEO and BRANT were projected in red above the arena. The computers in both Duel Disks buzzed as they scanned the two boys decks for any illegal cards. As the decks were accepted, the names went from red to green, and the number 4000 was projected under each of them.

"The duel between LEO and BRANT may now commence," the computerised voice of the Duel Disks said in unison. "Begin."

 **DUEL START - (Leo LP: 4000) (Brant LP: 4000)**

"I'll take the first move," Brant said, and five cards surrounded by a bluish hue materialised into his hand.

"Suit yourself," Leo muttered.

Brant smirked. "I'm going to start strong. I summon Giant Orc **(DARK/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 0)** in attack mode!"

White light formed around a hulking figure. When the light dissipated, a gargantuan grey orc wielding an equally large bone as a weapon was on the field. It hefted its bone club and unleashed a guttural snarl.

"I think that'll be plenty enough," Brant said. "I'll end my turn there." **(Brant hand: 4)**

Leo was shaking his head. "You're making the same mistakes as last time. I draw!" He made the motion of drawing from the top of his deck and a card materialised in his fingertips. "Let's see here..."

"By all means, take your time," Brant jeered. "I don't mind waiting to beat you."

"Yeah yeah, we'll see," Leo studied his hand for a few moments before a plan solidified in his mind. "Too easy," he said to himself. "I summon Phoenix Fighter - Virtue **(FIRE/Level 3/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1500)** in defence mode!"

In a swirl of candlelight, a humanoid figure wearing a white cloak and a gold necklace, with red-feathered wings and talons appeared on the field. It held its arms out in front of it, palms facing outward, as if to prepare for an oncoming attack.

Brant laughed. "Please, that thing will be turned to mincemeat against my monster."

"Probably," Leo agreed. "But Virtue follows a noble cause. She's taken the Oath of Fire and Rebirth. Her intentions are pure and her magic renowned. Should she be sent from this earth, her sacrifice should not be in vain. See, when Virtue is summoned, I get to add the card _Phoenix Fusion Fire_ from my deck or graveyard to my hand. I'll take the one from my deck."

Leo's monster drew an arcane sigil in the air in front of her, and a new card materialised in Leo's hand.

"I'll set two cards face down in my spell and trap card zone, and end my turn there." **(Leo hand: 4)**

Brant scoffed. "What a pathetic excuse for a turn. I draw." A card appears in his hand. "Giant Orc, attack his Phoenix Fighter!"

"In response to your attack, I activate a trap card: Parting Gift!" Leo called.

Giant Orc plowed across the field and swung its club. Virtue raised her hands to meet the blow, but was destroyed in a shower of golden sparks.

Brant broke out into laughter. "Wow, your trap card did nothing. What a waste. Your deck is really that awful, isn't it?"

"I'd hold my tongue if I were you Brant, because a few things are about to happen."

"Excuse me?"

"First: Parting Gift has a few effects. One, it reduces the damage I'd take from that battle to 0, but since Virtue was in defence mode that effect is kind of pointless. But two, since my monster was destroyed, we both take 1000 points of damage."

"What?!"

A spectral Virtue reappeared on the field and flew skyward until she was just out of view. At last she turned in the air and began to plummet towards the ground, dispersing into a storm of fire that ravaged both duellists when she hit the floor. Both Leo and Brant's life point counter decreased. **(Leo LP: 3000) (Brant LP: 3000)**

"And second," Leo continued, "I have a friend who wants revenge. Since a Phoenix Fighter monster I controlled was just destroyed, I can special summon Phoenix Fighter - Vengeance **(FIRE/Level 3/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 0)** straight from my hand! And I'll summon him in attack mode!"

In the aftermath of the explosion, another white-robed figure with red wings stood on the field. He was shorter than the last, and wielded scimitars in each hand.

"So what?" Brant sneered. "You have another crappy monster on your side of the field. It's no big deal. Now if you're done I'll continue on with my turn."

Leo gestured for him to go ahead.

Brant grunted. "When Giant Orc attacks, he's changed to defence mode. But that's nothing to be worried about. In my second main phase, since I didn't summon a monster this turn, I'll now summon Second Goblin **(DARK/Level 1/Fiend/Union/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 100)**!"

A small, pink humanoid with tiny horns and an eyepatch appeared on the field.

"Weak on his own, so let's put him to good use. I can equip Second Goblin to my Giant Orc as an equip spell card, and using his ability while equipped, I can change my Giant Orc back to attack mode."

Second Goblin climbed on top of the sitting Giant Orc and fanned it with a cloth. It leaned down into the beasts ear and whispered and pointed to Vengeance, and in a rage Giant Orc stood once more.

"I'll set a spell or trap card, and I think I'll end my turn there," Brant said smugly. **(Brant hand: 3)**

Leo swallowed hard but raised an eyebrow. "You have very rudimentary duelling skills, don't you Brant?"

The bully went red with rage as his goons tried, and failed, to suppress laughter.

"I'll draw," Leo drew his card and immediately grinned.

"Something you'd like to share, jerkstain?" Brant called.

"Only that I'll win this duel in two turns," Leo retorted. "Now let's go to work. I summon to the field my Phoenix Fighter - Justice **(FIRE/Level 4/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1500)** in attack mode!"

Another white-robed, red-winged figure wielding a spear and adorned with a golden breastplate flew onto the field in a ring of fire.

"Then, I'll activate my other face down. A continuous trap card: Phoenix Inferno Formation! This trap gives my Phoenix Fighter monsters 200 attack points for every Phoenix Fighter I control. Two monsters means 400 extra attack points."

Justice and Vengeance mimic each others' stance and immediately become wreathed in flame. **(Justice ATK 2200/Vengeance ATK 1400)**

A look of worry briefly crossed Brants' face, but he wiped it away with a smug grin. "A few extra attack points doesn't make your monster stronger than mine."

"No," Leo agreed. "It doesn't. But I'm not done. See, the good thing about Phoenix Fighters is that they work together. They're bound by the same creed, and they bring out the strength in each other. For example, when there's another Phoenix Fighter on the field, other than Vengeance, he gets to attack you directly."

Brants expression fell. "Excuse me?"

"Go, Vengeance! Attack!"

Vengeance flew across the field, nimbly dodging the Giant Orc and Second Goblin separating him from his foe. He slashed twice with his scimitars and then returned, the fire around him intensifying with the hatred for his adversary. **(Brant LP: 1600)**

"Justice, follow suit! Vanquish his Giant Orc!"

"Not so fast, Akida, I activate my face down card," Brant called, but nothing happened. "What?" Confusion gave way to fury. "What is this?!"

"It's a benefit of Phoenix Inferno Formation. While I control two or more Phoenix Fighter monsters, you can't activate trap cards during the battle phase."

"Whatever! You still lose your monster."

As Justice thrust with his spear Giant Orc swung with his club. The spear jammed straight into the Second Goblin on the orcs shoulder, but the club found Justice right in the face. Both monsters shattered into golden sparks.

"The benefits of a union monster," Brant said. "It's destroyed in place of my Orc. You've changed nothing."

"Not quite," Leo responded. "From my hand I activate the quick-play spell, From the Ashes. When a Phoenix Fighter monster I control is destroyed, I can Special Summon it directly from the graveyard."

In a burst of flames, Justice returned.

"Unfortunately, since he did leave the field for a bit there, my Phoenix Inferno Formation is destroyed. But that's not a worry. It's about time we met the man of the hour. I activate Phoenix Fusion Fire to use my Justice and my Vengeance as fusion materials so that I can summon the Swordsman of Red Feathers **(FIRE/Level 6/Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**!"

Both Justice and Vengeance turned into tongues of flame, and by some mystical force were drawn into each other, forming a whirling column of fire. The tornado spun and spun, a golden light breaking through the flames as the being within emerged. The tornado dissipated, and hovering in the air in its place was a masculine figure adorned in dark purple armour with a red trim. Broad, red-feathered wings flapped with force, keeping the figure in the sky. It wore a helmet reminiscent of the head of a hawk, and in its hand it wielded a katana, tongues of flame dancing up and down the blade. The Swordsman lowered gently and landed on the ground, and with a flourish of its blade took an offensive stance.

"Let me remind you," Leo said, rebalancing himself on his feet. "If you don't beat me in this turn, you're going to lose this duel." **(Leo hand: 1)**

Brant drew a card without words. Sweat fell from his brow. He didn't know why he was so nervous - there's no way this kid could pull off the same trick twice, let alone twice in _one day._ But regardless, he needed a plan, and he needed one soon.

"I summon Phantom King Hydride **(DARK/Level 3/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 300)** in attack mode," Brant started.

An armoured warrior on a gruesome black stallion appeared on the field.

"Now I can use my level 3 Hydride and my level 4 Giant Orc to synchro summon Scrap Archfiend **(EARTH/Level 7/Fiend/Synchro/ATK 2700/DEF 1800)**!"

The two monsters on Brant's field converted themselves into seven balls of stark white light. The balls lined themselves up and throbbed as they resonated with each other. They began to merge, forming into something that was entirely different. The light faded, and a giant, mechanical demon stood towering over the field.

Brant's goons' eyes went wide, and they scuffled away to seek somewhere out of the creature's shadow.

"I mightn't win this turn, but there's no way you can defeat me now," Brant yelled. "I activate my trap card: Kunai with Chain! I can equip it to my Archfiend to increase its attack by another 500 points!" **(Scrap Archfiend ATK 3200)**

"Now, Scrap Archfiend, destroy his Swordsman!" Brant commanded his creature, pointing out the target on the other side of the field.

The metal demon swung the chained blade in its hand and released, the blade soaring through the sky toward Leo's Swordsman.

Leo flourished. "Swordsman, go! Counterattack with your Full-Circle Slash!"

The Swordsman's blade erupted into fire. It took to the sky and dashed up the chain of the kunai, toward Scrap Archfiend, and with a spin it took the head off Brant's monster. Time seemed to slow as Scrap Archfiend disintegrated into golden sparks from the neck down. The Swordsman landed and turned to Leo, raised his sword in a formal solute, and disintegrated into sparks himself.

"Wha - wha - what?" Brant stammered. "It doesn't make any sense. What just happened?"

"It's the effect of Swordsman of Red Feathers," Leo explained. "When your monster attacked, I had the chance to tribute my Swordsman to negate your attack and destroy your monster."

Brant's teeth were bared in rage. "No! You can't have destroyed my Archfiend so easily. I refuse. You're cheating."

Leo shrugged lamely. "Afraid not."

Brant was fuming. "At least I got rid of your monster. I play a face down card and end my turn." **(Brant hand: 2)**

Leo drew his card. "The Phoenix is an interesting creature," he started. "When it dies, it is known to be reborn in its own ashes. Its life starts over, and it continues in this cycle for eternity."  
"What are you getting at, Akida?"

"What I'm telling you is that my Swordsman isn't truly gone. When he's sent to the graveyard by his own effect, he's Special Summoned back to the field during my next standby phase. That's to say, right now. Swordsman! Return!"

The tornado of fire returned to the field, and the Swordsman of Red Feathers flew from its thrashing tendrils of flame. Brant watched on, wide-eyed with shock as he realised what this meant.

"No way," he said furiously. "I activate my face down. The spell card Fires of Doomsday. This spell lets me summon two Doomsday Tokens **(DARK/Level 1/Fiend/ATK 0/DEF 0)** in defence mode. You're not getting through to me this turn."

Two tongues of black and blue fire sprung up in front of Brant.

"I'm sorry, Brant," Leo said, lowering his arms. "But I've won this duel. Swordsman of Red Feathers, attack with your Blazing Blade!"

The Swordsman's blade erupted into flame. He launched himself from the ground, directly at Brant. The blade cut through one of the tokens as if it were nothing, and the blade continued on to Brant.

"Piercing damage," Leo explained as the scene played out in front of him. "Your defence position monsters can't protect you against that." **(Brant LP: 0)**

 **DUEL END - Victor: Leo**

The nodes flickered off and the Duel Disks automatically deactivated. Swordsman saluted once more before fading from existence.

Brant collapsed to his knees, his chest heaving. "I'll get you," he said softly. "One day. One of these days you better believe I'll get you. You'll know shame and humiliation like you never knew before. And it'll be by my hand. Mine..."

* * *

The sun was well and truly dipping over the horizon when Leo made it back to his home. Hikari sat on the front porch of his house, holding his backpack close to her chest. She looked up as Leo came up the street, and stood up to meet him.

"Sorry I took so long," he said. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Hikari smiled. "Your little brother invited me in but I decided to wait out here."

"Ollie really offered that?" Leo asked. "Sounds like we have a proper gentleman in the house."

"Took long enough," Hikari joked. "Here." She handed Leo back is backpack.

"Thanks Hikari," he said, slinging it over his shoulder. "It's getting pretty late. Need me to walk you home?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Consider it done." He began walking up the pathway, stopping after he realised his friend wasn't following. "Uh... your home is this way." He pointed up the path.

"Yeah, sorry, lost in my own thoughts." Hikari jogged to catch up.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important. Did you win?"

They walked for the next half hour to Hikari's house, Leo recounting the duel up until they got to her door.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys. Episode One, done and dusted. What did you think? Hope it was enjoyable. There might be some errors coming up to the end since I finished writing this real late, but that's just the world we live in._

 _Big thanks to Generalhyna, Not TheScarletDevil, akira45, Infinity Wizard, Zeladious, and Xdestroyer223 for submitting OCs. On the topic of OCs, i'm still accepting them, so PM me those sweet and juicy character profiles._

 _I'm hoping you're looking forward to reading Episode Two as much as I am to writing it. Any and all feedback is appreciated (as long as it's not just flat-out hate) and I will see you all soon. Catcha! - Neckee_


	3. Episode Two: By Invitation Only

_**Episode Two: By Invitation Only**_

The tears streaking down a young Leo's cheeks smeared the dust and soot on his face. The fire around him singed his skin as it mercilessly devoured everything about him, and although the tongues of flame licked at his clothes he remained miraculously unharmed.

"Leo!" A voice - that of a woman - called through the blaze and the smoke. "Leo where are you?!"

Leo cried loudly as the rapid _pat-pat_ of footsteps approached him.

"Leo."

A woman forced her way through the flames and wrapped him in a protective hug. She let go and looked over him to see if he was harmed.

"Are you ok?" She asked. "What happened?"

Leo sniffled and wiped the snot from his nose. "I'm sorry, Mum," he said. "I just wanted to play with my dragon. I just wanted to see."

A wooden beam splintered and fell victim to the blaze, and in a heartbeat the woman had picked him up and was taking long strides to escape. Leo watched through his tears as the home behind him burned, slowly turning to ash and memories.

He barely registered being put down on the ground. His body was on autopilot, keeping him standing. He wiped his eyes and looked around. Off to his right his father held his baby brother in his arms, rocking him back and forth so that he might stop screaming.

"Leo."

Leo's eyes locked with those of his mother. She forced the Duel Monsters card that he still held from his hand and held it up.

"This card," she started, "holds uncontrollable power. It's dangerous, ok? You can't risk to use it, because all it does is bring pain and loss and destruction. All you can do is keep it safe, so that no one else can misuse its power. Do you understand me?"

Leo sniffled, a new bout of sobbing welling up inside of him. "Is it my fault, Mum?" he asked. "Did I do this?"

His mother's eyes went soft, and she smiled and held him close.

"This isn't your fault, son," she soothed. "No one's blaming you. This was just a bit of bad luck. That's all it is. That's all..."

* * *

The memory pulled Leo from his sleep. His breathing was coming in heaving breaths, and sweat dripped from his forehead. He groaned and made to move, but noticed a smaller mass beside him. The mass stirred and rolled over, revealing Oliver's tired face. The younger boy rubbed sleep from his eyes and looked up to his brother.

"Ollie? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Leo," the younger boy croaked. "I didn't mean to wake you. I just had a bad dream."

"Yeah," Leo replied. "Me too. Go to sleep, buddy. I'll keep you safe."

Oliver nodded tiredly and closed his eyes.

Leo readjusted the sheets over his brother and brushed hair from his eyes.

"Go to sleep."

* * *

When Leo woke up the next morning he tried to get ready for school without waking the still-sleeping Oliver. Many times he almost lost his balance or hit something as he got dressed, but he managed to prepare in silence and close the door with a soft _click_ behind him.

Before he went downstairs his hand instinctively went down to his belt. Reassuring himself that he had his deck with him, he took the stairs two at a time. He went to the kitchen and made himself some toast, which he buttered and took with him on his way out of the door. On his way down the hall he passed his fathers office, and the temptation to peek inside took hold of him like it did every time. He cursed himself and moved on, exiting the house only to see Hikari waiting on the sidewalk.

She perked up as he exited the house and stumbled to her feet.

"Morning Leo," she said brightly.

Leo took a bite of his toast. "Very spritely today, aren't you?"

"Well, I kind of have big news." She rummaged around in her hoodie and procured a slip of paper. Leo took hold of it and glanced over it, his jaw dropping open the more he read.

"N-n-no way!" He exclaimed.

Hikari nodded excitedly. "I know. You were right, my dad was offered a ticket to the Survival Island Duellist Challenge, but he didn't want it so he gave it to me."

"Hikari that's so cool," Leo was filled with energy.

She offered it to him. "I know you wanted a ticket. Here."

Leo looked down at the ticket and then up to Hikari. He raised his hand and pushed the ticket closer toward her.

"You should go," he smiled. "You're as good a duellist as any. You deserve that ticket as much as your dad."

Hikari blinked in surprise. "You're joking."

"No, I mean it. I couldn't take that ticket off you. Besides, even if I don't get one, it'd be awesome to see someone I knew on TV. That, and I'd be able to sell your autographs for money, so that's always good."

Hikari chuckled and put the ticket back where she got it.

"Thanks Leo," she said. "Are we going to the Card Shop this afternoon?"

"I dunno, what day is it?"

"Thursday."

"Sweet! That means there are new cards coming in."

Hikari rolled her eyes, and the two walked to school.

* * *

As was the norm, the school day passed in a mundane unfolding of events. Bell, class, bell, class, break, duel, bell, class, etc. To Leo's surprise, Brant didn't arrive that day, and when kids questioned him about it he said he had no idea. That didn't stop a rumour that Leo's thrashing of the bully had led him to become so ashamed of himself that he wouldn't go to school, and although Leo knew Brant had been doing the wrong thing he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. It started an influx of requests.

"Hey Leo, can you duel this guy for me."

"Hey Leo, can you duel that guy for me."

Leo always replied with the same thing. "Duel Monsters isn't a game about putting yourself above someone else. It's about having fun, and learning, and making friends."

They always mumbled apologies and left him alone after that.

Eventually the day ended and the students gathered their things to go home.

"C'mon Hikari! We don't have time to waste!" Leo was dragging Hikari by the arm, in an obvious hurry.

"Leo," Hikari was saying, "Bruno isn't going to sell any cards that might be useful to you before you see them. He's known you too long to do that."

Nevertheless, Leo didn't stop.

They ran until Hikari was puffed, but Leo seemed to have enough adrenaline in him to do laps of the city. When they made it to the Card Shop, Hikari had to sit down on the sidewalk to catch her breath.

"Why - is it like this - every - Thursday," she said between pants.

"Hikari, c'mon," Leo urged, as stubborn as a toddler.

"I'm catching my breath," Hikari told him. "Go on in, I'll catch up."

Leo was bounding into the store before she'd even finished her sentence.

"What the hell?"

The Card Shop was more full than he'd ever seen it. Children and adults alike browsed the glass cabinets filled with the rarer Duel Monsters cards, but the most notable difference was the line of people trailing from the back of the store, where, upon investigation, people were challenging Bruno to duels. On the table Bruno and his challengers played analogue. There were no duel disks, or projectors for holograms, but the table came equipped with its own deck reader so the hardlight cards could be projected into the players hands. A screen at the tables centre displayed both players Life Points.

Bruno was smiling a crooked smile, indicating to Leo that not only was he winning, he was on a winning streak. It didn't come as a surprise. No one who came to the Card Shop had ever beaten Bruno. Not even Leo. He sidled up to someone in the line.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Leo asked.

The person he'd asked - a tall, red-headed youth Leo didn't recognise - answered in a texan accent. "The owner of the shop has been given a ticket to this Survival Island challenge. He's said he'd give it to anyone who can beat him in a duel."

Leo's heart rate rose somewhat. "Yeah? Might get in line myself. Thanks."

"Welcome," the texan boy replied, and went back to waiting.

"What's going on?"

Leo jumped out of his skin a bit at the sound of Hikari's voice beside him.

"Bruno has a ticket," Leo said quickly. "He'll give it to whoever beats him."

Hikari looked up the line and then back to Leo. "This is a lot of people, Leo," she said, somewhat doubtfully. "What if someone beats him before you get the chance?"

"Hikari, this is Bruno we're talking about." Leo replied. "How long have we been coming to this place?"

"A few years now."

"Yeah. And how many times have you seen Bruno lose a duel?"

"None."

"Exactly. None of these people stand a chance. I'm gonna win that ticket."

Hikari smiled. "I know you will, Leo."

Leo grinned back at her. "Just watch and wait."

* * *

Wait they did.

It took the best part of the afternoon and evening for Bruno to trounce everyone who had come to his table, hoping they had the skill to defeat the shop owner and win the ticket to Survival Island. It looked to Leo like Bruno hadn't had this much fun in years. With everyone who left the shop with the weight of bitter defeat hanging over them, Bruno's grin got wider and wider.

"Leo!" He said when the younger boy approached the table. "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you. Hello Hikari," he added, nodding politely to Hikari, who herself nodded back. Bruno stood from the table and gestured for Leo to follow. "Come here, I'll show you something."

The people waiting in line made annoyed noises as he went behind his counter and rummaged around in the safe he kept hidden there for a moment before coming back up and placing two cards on the counter.

"They've released two new cards as part of the Phoenix Fighter archetype," Bruno explained. "I got the delivery today. Thought I'd keep them aside for you to look at before I put them up for sale."

Leo looked at both cards without touching them.

" _Oath of Fire_ and _Oath of Rebirth_ ," he said to himself. They were a trap and spell card respectively, and were excellent support for his fusion monsters. "How much?"

"Tell you what," Bruno started. "You beat me in a duel and I'll give you these cards for free. As well as the ticket. Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome," Leo said. "So are we gonna do this?"

Bruno took them both back to the table, where they sat opposite each other and loaded their decks. The screen in the centre of the table lit up, and the words LEO and BRUNO were displayed, with the number 4000 being displayed under each of them.

Hikari watched from the side, and everyone in the line leaned one way or the other to get a glimpse of the duel.

 **DUEL START - (Leo LP: 4000) (Bruno LP: 4000)**

"Do you want to go first, or...?" Leo asked.

"Nah, you can have this one." Bruno said.

Leo nodded as if he expected the answer, and cast his eyes down to his hand.

"I'll start by summoning Phoenix Fighter - Aegis **(FIRE/Level 3/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2000)** in defence mode," Leo placed the card down on the table. "I'll set two cards facedown and that'll do me." **(Leo hand: 2)**

"Starting defensively is a bit unlike you, Leo," Bruno observed. "I'll draw. Now let's see... I summon Soul-Devouring Oviraptor **(DARK/Level 4/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 500)** in attack mode. When it's summoned its effect activates. I can choose a dinosaur monster in my deck and add it to my hand or send it to the graveyard. I choose the later." Hardlight holograms were of the available cards were projected in front of Bruno's face. He tapped one, and it went to his graveyard. The deck shuffled itself.

"That's all I need to set up a win," Bruno said, though not arrogantly. "I'll end my turn." **(Bruno hand: 5)**

The scary part was, Bruno was right. Leo had seen him duel enough to know what it was he'd sent to the graveyard, and he knew he needed some luck on this turn unless he wanted to be toast in the near future.

"Draw," he declared, taking his card. "I activate the spell card Gift of Red Feathers. This spell lets me draw two more cards, but I have to banish a Red Feathers monster from my extra deck." He draw his two cards, and sent one of his fusion monsters to the banish pile. "I'll summon Phoenix Fighter - Vigilance **(FIRE/Level 2/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 800)** in defence mode." Leo grimaced. "I have to end my turn." **(Leo hand: 3)**

Bruno raised his eyebrows somewhat. "I gotta say, Leo, I'm surprised. Luck of the draw, eh? We're all hit with a bit of bad luck sometimes, don't worry about it. I draw, and summon Babycerasaurus **(EARTH/Level 2/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 500)** in attack mode. It won't be around for long though. By using the effect of my Oviraptor I can destroy Babycerasaurus to Special Summon a dinosaur from my graveyard in defence mode. Come to the field, Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju **(FIRE/Level 8/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 1200)**!"

The name of the monster filled Leo with a little bit of fear. He didn't want to imagine how big the hologram of that thing would be.

"In a turn, Dogoran will be much more of a threat. But I'm not done," Bruno continued. "Since Babycerasaurus was destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower dinosaur from my deck. I'll choose a second Soul-Devouring Oviraptor, which, when Special Summoned, lets me add a dinosaur from my deck to my hand, or send a dinosaur from my deck to the graveyard. I choose the former this time." Bruno added a monster to his hand. "Now, using both my Oviraptors as Xyz material, I can build the overlay network to Xyz Summon Evolzar Laggia **(FIRE/Rank 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**."

Hikari made a worried sound. Leo swallowed heavily.

"My Laggia will attack your Vigilance."

"Aegis' ability makes it so you have to attack him," Leo explained. "Also, if I control another Phoenix Fighter, your monster loses 200 ATK points for each other Phoenix Fighter I control."

"That's only one," Bruno said. "My monster will still destroy yours."

"Not quite. I activate one of my facedown cards: Phoenix Fighters Unleashed! This trap card special summons itself as an effect monster **(FIRE/Level 1/Rock/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)** , and it's treated as a Phoenix Fighter monster itself, making two."

"Sorry Leo, but I'm not letting that happen. I detach 2 Xyz materials from Laggia to negate the activation of your trap card and destroy it."

"Then I'll activate the effect of my Vigilance." Leo countered. "If I control another Phoenix Fighter, I can tribute Vigilance to negate your attack, return your monster to the hand, and end the battle phase."

Bruno's mouth tightened as he thought for a bit, before putting Laggia back into his Extra Deck. Leo sighed in relief and put Vigilance in his graveyard. He lost a monster, but at least he stalled Bruno for another turn at least.

"I suppose I'm done, then." Bruno said. **(Bruno hand: 6)**

Leo drew his card. He knew enough about Bruno and his deck to know that monsters are more useful in his graveyard than anywhere else, and the guy famously refused to use spell or trap cards. That never held him back though. Leo could destroy his Kaiju, but Bruno probably had some way to bring it back. Regardless, he couldn't risk it being switched to attack mode.

"I summon Phoenix Fighter - Justice **(FIRE/Level 4/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1500)** in attack mode." Leo started. "My Justice will attack your Dogoran, and inflict piercing battle damage to you."

Bruno nodded as if this was expected. "First blood," he said jokingly. **(Bruno LP: 3400)**

Leo had managed to empty his field. "Ok, I set a facedown and end my turn." **(Leo hand: 2)**

"I'll draw." Bruno said. "Tell me, Leo. Did you think my Kaiju was my ultimate monster?"

Leo paled as he realised what Bruno was getting at. Everyone in the line took a sharp intake of breath.

"I can banish two dinosaur monsters, we'll say both of my Oviraptors, to Special Summon Ultimate Conductor Tyranno **(LIGHT/Level 10/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 3500/DEF 3200)** from my hand."

"Wait, what does that thing do?!" Leo demanded, a little bit panicked.

"My Tyranno can attack each of your monsters once each." Bruno explained. "As it attacks your Aegis it can use its effect to send your defence position monster straight to the graveyard without destroying it, and inflicting 1000 points of damage to you **(Leo LP: 3000)**. Then it can attack your Justice, destroy it, and inflict normal damage, which is a lot **(Leo LP: 1300)**."

"That thing is too overpowered," Leo said.

"I'm inclined to agree. But the card exists anyway."

"Well," Leo interrupted. "Three things are going to happen. One: since you destroyed a Phoenix Fighter, I can Special Summon Phoenix Fighter - Vengeance **(FIRE/Level 3/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 0)** from my hand. Two: I activate my first facedown, the quick-play spell From the Ashes! Since you destroyed Justice just now, I can bring him straight back to the field. And third: I activate my second facedown, the quick-play spell Burst Fusion Fire."

"Excuse me?" Bruno asked. "I didn't know such a card existed."

"It helps in a pinch," Leo grinned, although his heart was pounding like crazy. "I can use my Justice and Vengeance as fusion materials to Fusion Summon Swordsman of Red Feathers **(FIRE/Level 6/Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**."

"Hold on, your Red Feathers monsters can only be summoned with Phoenix Fusion Fire."

"This spell is treated as a Phoenix Fusion Fire," Leo explained. "So no one's breaking any rules here."

"I see," Bruno was nodding. "Gotta say Leo, I'm kind of impressed. But you need to know that it's still my Battle Phase, and my Ultimate Conductor Tyranno can attack each of your monsters once each. My Tyranno will swing at your Swordsman."

"Bingo," Leo said. "When your monster declares an attack, I can activate the effect of my Swordsman. I can tribute it to negate your attack and destroy your monster."

Bruno blinked hard. "I should've known that." He said sheepishly, and both players put their monsters in the graveyard.

"Yes Leo!" Hikari called, and as a result the line of challengers started clapping and cheering as well.

Leo's nervousness fell away.

"Looks like we have supporters," Bruno smiled.

Leo nodded. "This _is_ a lot of fun."

"Don't forget the stakes," Bruno eyed Leo. "I know now you can probably beat me and take that ticket, and those cards. But I'm not gonna make it easy for you. So bring it on, Leo! Let's finish this. I can still normal summon this turn, so I'll summon a Miscellaneousaurus **(FIRE/Level 4/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000)** in attack mode and end my turn there." **(Bruno hand: 5)**

Leo drew a card. With two cards in hand, compared to Bruno's five, he couldn't help but feel he was running a little low on options. But he had an idea.

"During my standby phase, since Swordsman of Red Feathers was sent to the graveyard by his own effect, he comes straight back to the field." Leo placed his fusion monster from the graveyard back onto the field. "I'll now summon Phoenix Fighter - Virtue **(FIRE/Level 3/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1500)** in defence mode. When she's summoned, I can add Phoenix Fusion Fire from my deck or graveyard to my hand. There's one in my deck." Leo did so. "Now I'll use the spell card Firetongue Phantom. This card lets me banish a level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard, and Special Summon a Firetongue Phantom Token **(FIRE/Pyro)** to the field. It's destroyed during the end phase, sure, but its name, level, attack and defence becomes those of the monster I banished. I banished Phoenix Fighter - Aegis **(Firetongue Phantom Token = "Phoenix Fighter - Aegis")**. Technically, I now have an Aegis and a Virtue on the field, so I can use Phoenix Fusion Fire to use them as fusion materials so that I can Fusion Summon Sentinel of Red Feathers **(FIRE/Level 6/Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 3000)**!"

Leo set up his board so that his two fusion monsters were on the field.

"Sentinel has to be summoned in defence mode, which I'm fine with," Leo explained. "My Swordsman will attack your Miscellaneousaurus."

Bruno took the card from the field and his life points adjusted **(Bruno LP: 2700)**.

"I have no choice but to end my turn." Leo said. **(Leo hand: 0)**

"You'll have to do better than that, Leo, if you're going to survive in a tournament," Bruno said. "I can activate the effect of my Miscellaneousaurus in my graveyard to banish any number of dinosaurs from my graveyard, and Special Summon a dinosaur from my deck whose level is equal to the dinosaurs banished. I can banish my Miscellaneousaurus, Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, Babycerasaurus, and Dogoran, making four dinosaurs, to Special Summon from my deck Tyranno Infinity **(EARTH/Level 4/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK ?/DEF 0).** "

"How much attack does that dinosaur have?" Leo asked warily.

"It has 1000 attack points for each of my banished dinosaurs," Bruno smiled his crooked smile. "That's six **(Tyranno Infinity ATK/6000)**."

Leo was confused for a moment.

"My Tyranno Infinity attacks your Swordsman." Bruno said.

"Ok, so Sentinel has to be targeted by attacks or effects as long as it's on the field," Leo replied. "Also, I can tribute my Swordsman to negate your attack and destroy your monster. Did you forget that?" Leo smirked a little.

Bruno swallowed, but said nothing. He put his Tyranno Infinity into his graveyard.

"End your turn?" Leo asked.

Bruno nodded.

Leo couldn't believe what was happening. For the first time since Leo had started visiting the Card Shop Bruno had lost, and he knew he'd lost.

"I draw," Leo said. "My Swordsman returns to the field, since it was sent to the graveyard by its own effect. Then I'll summon Phoenix Fighter - Zephyr **(FIRE/Level 4/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000)** ,and I'll have both monsters attack you directly."

Bruno looked to his hand, back to Leo, and then back to his hand. He hung his head and his life points dropped **(Bruno LP: 0)**

 **DUEL END - Victor: Leo**

As soon as the waiting challengers realised what had happened they began to grumble and file out.

"Oh my God! Leo! You did it!" Leo had to stand up to hug the oncoming Hikari, otherwise he would've been knocked out of his chair. "You're going to the tournament. You really are."

"We both are," Leo laughed. "And don't think I'll go easy on you just because we're friends."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Bruno started to laugh, causing both students to look in his direction.

"You really had me there, Leo," the shop-owner chuckled. "I thought I'd get you with Tyranno Infinity, but you just needed to have that Swordsman of Red Feathers out on the field, didn't you? Anyway, as promised..." Leo and Hikari both followed Bruno as he rummaged around in his safe again. He withdrew the two cards and a sealed envelope with the Raiden Technologies printed on the front. "You've won yourself two cards for your Phoenix Fighter deck, and a very special invitation to the Survival Island Duellist Challenge." Bruno offered one of his signature crooked smiles. "Congratulations, Leo."

Leo held the envelope delicately in his hands, as if the slightest movement would turn it to dust. Excitement brought butterflies to his stomach, and he was aware of how shallow his breathing was. He made an effort to breathe deeply.

"Wow, this is a lot," he said, more to himself than anyone else. "Thank you, Bruno."

Bruno nodded. He gestured with his eyes to someone behind them. "I think you've got a fan, Leo," he said softly, and then walked away.

Leo raised an eyebrow but turned around, coming face-to-face with the texan boy from before. He looked a little older than Leo, although the two stood at roughly the same height. He was skinny, but not unhealthily so, and his grey eyes looked quizzically at Leo. He extended a hand.

"Roy," he said.

Leo took the hand and shook it. "Leo."

Roy nodded. "Good game, Leo. When you get back from this challenge, I wouldn't mind duelling you myself."

"I'd like that," Leo grinned. "Wouldn't turn down a duel for the world."

"I look forward to it." He nodded goodbye and gave a light bow to Hikari on his way out, murmuring a "m'lady" as he passed.

"He seems nice," Hikari said.

Leo agreed. "C'mon, Hikari. I think it's high time we got ourselves home."

* * *

 _A/N: This one was a long time coming. It would've been done sooner, but I spent a lot of time prepping for a D &D game just gone. For those of you who are interested: it was a lot of fun. I'm becoming acquainted with writing the duels, and how much of a challenge it can be. But I'm having fun! And hopefully, so are all of you._

 _I'd like to thank gamergirl101 and Sangai-Havoc for submitting OCs. I don't know how many places still need filling myself, so for now I'm leaving OC submissions open. So if you have a zesty character that you just need to send in, there is no time like the present._

 _As always, I'm open to constructive criticism and feedback to make this whole story better to write for me and better to read for you because, let's be honest, this story is pretty people-powered. I hope to see you all in the next instalment. - Neckee_


End file.
